


I Wouldn't be Here

by SqueeG1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueeG1/pseuds/SqueeG1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts while in Sam's lab. Spoilers for Affinity. SamJack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d

If things had been different, I wouldn't be here.

 I wouldn’t be here to know that there was something wrong; to know that I should come to see if you were okay.

 I wouldn’t have known there was anything amiss.

 If things had been different, I wouldn’t be here.  To see the slouch of your shoulders, the doubt in your eyes, the fine lines of tension on your face.

 I wouldn’t have known you well enough.

 If things had been different, I wouldn’t be here in the only way that is fair to you.  I wouldn’t be here as your friend.

 I wouldn’t have been strong enough.

 If things had been different, I wouldn’t be here telling you the words that will make you think that things are different between us; the words to set you free.

 Even if saying I wouldn’t be here really means I am saying that I love you.


End file.
